


We're OK

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [3]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant, husband, married, relationship, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Another short, fluffy piece. Keanu and pregnant OC/you are getting ready for an evening out.(I was picturing those pics of him attending the art opening the other week/May '19)





	We're OK

‘Sweetheart are you good to go?’ Keanu called as he came down the stairs of your house, putting on his watch.  
‘Yes, of course babe.’ You reply getting up from the couch and walking towards your husband, ‘Apart from the shocking morning sickness which continues to last all day and barely eating more then toast all day, I’m great and ready to go!’ You grinned kissing your amazingly handsome husband.  
Keanu pulled away from you, worried, studying your face. ‘That doesn’t sound good babe, maybe we shouldn’t go. It’s just an art opening.’  
‘Yes we are going, these are your friends babe and we said we would be there.’  
‘But if you’re not well…’  
‘I’m not sick K, I’m pregnant. This is normal. You worry too much.’ You smile, pushing strands of his long black hair out of his face.  
‘Because I love you both, you and this baby are my everything.’ Keanu said seriously.  
‘I know, I know. Don’t worry it’s been 18 weeks now and I’m starting to feel better, honestly.’  
‘But you know you can say the words if you want and we stay home, you can rest.’ He firmly replied.  
‘I know baby but you know what you can do for me? Take me out and get my mind off of this nausea, let’s have some fun.’  
You smile and place your hands on your small bump, showing Keanu all was well.  
You could see Keanu biting his lip, wanting to push his point a little more, he only wanted to look after you but seeing you smiling at him he accepted that you were right and knew what was best for you and the baby.  
Keanu placed both of his hands alongside yours. ‘Of course darling. Can I at least get you some food though?’  
You pulled away from your man walking over to the pantry and pulled out two ginger nut biscuits. ‘You see these, magical pregnancy anti-sickness food. I’ve been living off these for weeks. These will do me for now.’ You said placing them by your purse before returned to your husband, wrapping your arms around his waist, ‘But when I finally feel like I can stomach something more then biscuits to eat or if I start to feel any worst I promise you will be the first to know and you can be my shining prince and whisk me away to fulfil my cravings or give me back rubs all night OK?’ You laughed, showering your husband with tiny kisses.  
Keanu laughed ‘OK, promise.’


End file.
